


医术

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang





	医术

“回去多注意休息，清洗的药品跟卡特护士去取一下，下一位。”史蒂夫伸了个懒腰，今天最后一位了。 

史蒂夫罗杰斯是一位妇科医生，或者说是极少数的男性妇科医生，但是医术高超，为人正直，倒也没有让病人觉得有什么不适。只是他过于英俊的脸，偶尔会吸引一些粉红色的麻烦罢了。 

“您好。“ 

史蒂夫浑身一震，抬头向熟悉的声音望去，刚刚还在礼貌微笑的男人脸上的表情也僵住了。巴基不知道会在这碰到史蒂夫，快十年没有见面的青梅竹马。他的第一个反应就是跑，史蒂夫却先他一步抓住了他的手臂。 

“巴基......" 

史蒂夫出于本能的想要留住巴基，在这碰到巴基，他...他是陪女友来的吗？史蒂夫觉得自己有点呼吸不顺畅了。他们从小一起长大，巴基是他童年唯一的色彩，他记得自己跟巴基表明心迹的时候，巴基红着脸给了他一个吻，瘦弱的他甚至想抱起巴基原地转几个圈，如果他可以的话。 

可是后来不知道这么回事，巴基不再开朗的笑，不再跟他见面。史蒂夫不知道发生了什么，他一遍一遍的跟巴基道歉，可以是永远是以男孩的哭泣结束。直到那天清晨他敲响巴基家的门时，被告知巴恩斯一家已经搬走了，他再也没有见过巴基。 

隔了这么多年再次相遇，巴基已经有女友了？也许巴基根本接受不了他的感情，一切看起来都糟透了，史蒂夫只想蹲下来哭一场，事实上他也这么做了。 

突然蹲下把脸埋在膝盖里的史蒂夫成功吓住了想逃跑的巴基，虽然史蒂夫现在变得高大了许多，但是在巴基眼里他和那个瘦弱的小男孩没有什么区别，看着史蒂夫伤心的样子心疼的不行。巴基弯腰抱住他，轻轻的拍拍他的背，眼神还要警惕怕外面的护士看到他弄哭了她们的主治医师。 

“对不起，我没事。“史蒂夫艰难的找回情绪。就算作为朋友也应该祝福巴基......不，他该死的做不到，起码不让巴基因为他而感到为难。 

“所以检查可以开始了吗？“巴基面无表情，史蒂夫又快哭出来了，他要为自己的情敌检查身体，这叫什么事啊，“啊......可以的。“ 

然后史蒂夫就看着巴基解开了自己的裤子。 

“你那是什么表情？“巴基被他看的红了脸，凶巴巴的瞪着瞠目结舌的史蒂夫，果然接受不了他身体的缺陷吗？他小时候就害怕史蒂夫对他的这个缺陷感到恶心，后来父母带着崩溃的他离开了老家，切断了和史蒂夫的联系，这么多年过去了他也接受身体的异样，但是史蒂夫的态度还是让他觉得难过罢了。 

“谁做检查？“   
“我。“   
“可是这是妇科。“   
“我他妈就不能来妇科检查了吗？“ 

面对巴基的低声怒吼，史蒂夫缩了缩脖子，他们刚刚见面千万不要惹巴基生气。“可以可以，你说怎么样都可以。”史蒂夫点头如捣蒜，恢复了冷静自持的模样。 

“描述一下症状吧。”   
“不用了，我就是定期检查。“   
“啪。“史蒂夫把笔折断了。 

史蒂夫拍拍自己的脸，看着躺在病床上的巴基，深吸一口气，冷静，巴基只是一个普通的病人罢了，不用紧张。可是巴基把腿向他打开时，史蒂夫还是愣住了，他觉得自己可能知道了巴基那段时间自厌的原因了。可是巴基的表情非常淡漠，就像他说的是定期检查罢了，史蒂夫可以看到巴基性器下隐秘的小缝，青涩的很，巴基把它藏的很好。 

“可以开始了吗，罗杰斯医生。“史蒂夫一定也觉得他恶心吧，即使已经设想过史蒂夫的表情，巴基还是为此感到痛苦，他不敢看他的神情。头却突然被人捏正，一双微凉的唇贴住了他。 

史蒂夫的吻让巴基措手不及，他挣扎着想推开眼前的男人，甚至咬破了史蒂夫的嘴唇，可是男人硬是吻到他快喘不过气才罢休。巴基看着史蒂夫嘴上流血的伤口一阵愧疚。 

“对不起..."   
“你叫我罗杰斯？“史蒂夫眼睛里的怒气又转化成了委屈，“你以前叫我史蒂薇的。” 

巴基不可思议看着委屈的男人，史蒂薇，上帝啊，小时候史蒂夫总觉得这个昵称想个女孩的名字，这会让他想起巴基搭讪的那些女孩。 

“我们是情侣，巴基。“   
“不...“   
“我告过白，你也答应了。“   
“谁会喜欢一个怪物！“ 

嘴再次被史蒂夫堵住，巴基情绪崩溃的咽呜出声，他以为自己早就习惯了，但是面对爱了这么多年的人，他的伪装不堪一击。 

“我爱你巴基，我一直爱你，你不是，我的上帝啊，你怎么会以为自己是怪物，你是我的珍宝。“   
“它很美，你也是，不要这样，求你，不要讨厌自己。“ 

史蒂夫吻着巴基眼角滑下的泪珠，指尖点到了最隐秘的领域，刮蹭着稚嫩的珍珠，可是巴基无力的看着他。 

“我没有办法，史蒂夫，我没有感觉。“   
“不会，我在这儿，感受我。“ 

史蒂夫的唇一路向下，吻过巴基的脸颊，侧颈，含住左乳头细细的舔弄，像小男孩吃到了最爱的糖果，享受而满足，手也不停的逗弄着下身的珍珠，巴基的症状属于性冷淡，他自厌也拒绝拥有性生活，但是以后不会了。史蒂夫空出一只手捏住被冷落的另一半乳头，他感觉到了巴基的轻颤和压抑的喘息，是好的现象，史蒂夫停止了温柔的吮吸，用牙齿轻轻的磨过脆弱的乳头，处于巴基下身的手指也进到了甬道内部。 

“唔，史蒂夫...“   
"嘘，别怕巴基，我不会弄伤你。“ 

手指开始轻轻的抽插，巴基的体内很干涩，也紧的不行，史蒂夫甚至没办法加入另一根手指，巴基知道史蒂夫在干什么，他涨红了脸，因为史蒂夫的动作而感到心颤，他甚至没办法分泌出淫液，这让他有点着急。这时，史蒂夫已经离开了他的乳房，看着吞了手指的小穴，史蒂夫眼神一暗，抽出了手指。 

“腿张开。”湿热的嘴唇随即贴合到了巴基的小穴口，舌头像灵活的蛇吮吸这秘密领域，巴基的脑子里轰的一声炸开了，他感觉的到自己的身体在发热，下身有什么东西要流出来了。 

“啊，要坏掉了，史蒂夫……”史蒂夫竟然又用舌头舔弄着凸起的珍珠，巴基因为刺激又不得不抑制的尖声浪叫变成了低喘，支在两边的双脚大力的向下踩着，将整个下身高高的抬起，史蒂夫的舌头顺势深入了小穴里面。 

“啧啧……”舌头搅动着巴基分泌出的蜜汁，先是大口的吞咽，随后又是滋滋的吮吸，淫靡的声音让巴基体内的许久不见欲望再次抬头，情不自禁的喘息着配合他的动作，一次一次将花穴向上抬，让那舌头搅得更深更用力。 

史蒂夫迫不及待的将自己的硬挺抵住变的又湿又热的花穴，巴基则害怕的抱住他。 

“没事的，巴克，看着我。” 

在进入的一瞬间，史蒂夫也含住巴基疼到发白的嘴唇，将他的尖叫痛哭尽数吞下。史蒂夫不敢动，他不敢弄痛自己的宝贝。 

“感受我巴克，感受这里，就一会儿就不痛了。” 

巴基分泌出来的淫液越来越多，这让他感受到空虚代替了疼痛，史蒂夫的性器在缓慢的动作，竟然在两三下以后，噗的一声插入了穴道最里面. 

酥麻由下身起穿透了身体，史蒂夫加快了抽插，巴基的身体变的柔软而敏感，最大程度的接纳史蒂夫给予的一切快感和疼痛，不知道过了多久，这个时候时间已经不是巴基混乱的大脑关注的问题了，他高高昂起头，呜呜的叫着到达了死亡一般的美妙高潮。娇软无力的身体，已经承受不住如此强烈的感受，有强大的力量如同从身体深处迸发出来，巴基扭动着身体，承受着本无法承担的对待。 

“唔……” 

甬道内的摩擦竟有一瞬间将身体推到了情欲的天堂，但是下一刻又因太深的抽插，被疼痛唰的一下被拉入炼狱。 

“疼……” 

史蒂夫用力抓住巴基的双乳，同时性器也狠狠的撞入花穴深处。他们身体撞击的声音将巴基的混沌的思绪拉了回来，空虚许久的身体被一次又一次的被填满，一股异样的满足感顿时充斥全身，他抬起头主动吻住史蒂夫的唇，那样依赖，像溺水者拼命抓住手中的浮木。 

巴基觉得身体已经软的如同烂泥，而史蒂夫抓住他的腰，狠狠向后一拽，猛的插入了穴中，同时体内的性器喷洒出了一股灼热的液体，巴基正要大声呻吟，史蒂夫却突然狠狠掐了一把刚刚已经被捏得肿起来、如同小指肚般大小的珍珠。 

“啊呀……啊啊啊……”到了，又一次被玩弄到高潮了，巴基全身都紧紧的绷住，下身有大量的液体唰的喷洒出来，连同史蒂夫给他的浊液一起，打湿了病床上的床单。 

“你看，你很棒，巴基，我爱你。”   
“我也是，我爱你。” 

当他扶着腰走出诊室的时候，之前领完药的女士正在向卡特护士询问罗杰斯医生的专业性。专业，专业极了，就是副作用大，巴基咬牙切齿的揉揉酸痛的腰。 

下个星期巴基再次出现诊室门口时，听到有小护士在唏嘘帅气多金的罗杰斯医生居然脱单了，不知道要碎多少女士的心。巴基满不在乎的翻了一个白眼，走进了诊室。 

“巴基？你怎么来了？”   
“我觉得，呃，你没有治好我。” 

史蒂夫无奈的低头一笑，把巴基压在墙上，扯开自己的领带。 

“那就再来一次。”


End file.
